(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to focal plane shutters and optical device.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-334808 discloses a focal plane shutter. In the focal plane shutter, a drive pin provided in a drive lever engages a drive arm connected to a blade, thereby driving the blade.
The drive arm and the drive pin are engaged with each other, causing at least one of them to be chipped. This might generate dusts. Such dusts might influence on image quality.